HinaShikaTo Chronicles: Seize The Day
by xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru,&Genma-sensei? Yup!  "So I'm stuck with a girl who is afraid of her shadow,a boy who probably finds breathing to troublesome,&an obnoxious brat who's obviously not gonna be any sort of useful on any stealth mission." Meet team 13
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Legoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape form or fashion.**

* * *

><p>"You know what. Maybe staying a tokubetsu jonin wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all."<p>

Genma sighed, switching his "toothpick" from left to right. He had been in the Hokage's office a couple of minutes ago and was now on his way home. However, he was not returning alone. No he returned with 3 confidential folders in hand. Anyone who knew Genma couldn't really picture him ever being in possession of the contents in the folder. Heck, Genma himself was surprised too. And he was not exactly sure if it was in a good way.

The folder contained information on his new genin team.

He soon reached his apartment and wearily made his way inside. His apartment was nothing to extravagant, but it was probably nicer than most ninjas. He believed that just because he was a ninja didn't mean he had to live like a monk. He sat down cross-legged on the ground before his coffee table. He sighed again as he placed the folders before him. He didn't even have to go through them to know he was in for a hell of a ride. He randomly picked one and looked at the name.

_Hyuuga Hinata. _

He perused through the contents of her folder until he reached a page where it read: _Additional Notes_. He read on.

'_Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. But contrary to what one might expect, she is extremely shy, introverted, has a habitual stutter, and has a low self-esteem.-'_

Genma paused there. A Hyuuga with a low self-esteem? Now that, he'd have to see to believe. He continued.

'_However, Hinata is very kind, gentle, and would do whatever she can to help anyone in need of it.'_

Genma shook his head in exasperation already tired. Still, he closed the pile and picked up the next.

_Shikamaru Nara._

He once again looked at the notes.

'_Shikamaru is heir of the Nara clan.-'_

Genma, once again, paused. What was with all these kids being the children of clan heads? The last thing he needed was to be badgered by clans with their annoying rules and restrictions. Then again, if Shikaku Nara was any indicator then he needn't worry. Genma, once again, sighed. Wasn't there a saying about how sighing shortens your life? He sighed again, this time sighing at his sighing.

'_Shikamaru is very…lazy, to put it simply. He finds everything "troublesome" has a habit of daydreaming, spacing out, not listening, sleeping and generally not giving a care about…anything. However, under all his laziness he seems to be quite intelligent and when it comes to his friends he can show a bit of interest' _

Genma rolled his eyes. He could just hear his good friend Iruka's voice as he read all this. He picked up the next folder.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

He'd heard many stories about the little prankster and had cleaned up after many of his "practical jokes". Already annoyed with the kid he hadn't even met he looked to his additional notes section. What he read took him aback, but he chuckled and sighed once more as he read the message.

'_Good luck.'_

* * *

><p>Excitement.<p>

To say Naruto was excited would probably be…

The biggest understatement of the year.

He was actually going to be a ninja! After the… events that took place, Iruka-sensei decided to pass him! He was another step closer to his goal. To become the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen so that people look up to him and he would be respected. As he fixed his hitai-ate he let a foxy grin slip onto his face. He quickly ate his breakfast and ran straight to the academy.

"YAHOO!"'

* * *

><p>Nervousness.<p>

To say Hinata was nervous would probably be…

The biggest understatement of the century.

Hinata looked at her reflection in the mirror and hugged herself tightly. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into where breakfast was being served. As she walked in she spotted her father.

"G-Good morning, f-father."

Hiashi sent Hinata a quick glare, for her stutter and only acknowledged her with the bare nod of his head. They ate breakfast in silence and the longer she was there the lower her morale went. She sent a quick, longing glance to her father before casting her vision back down. What was she expecting? A "good luck"? Or maybe a "do your best?". This is her father she was talking about. She finished her breakfast and got up to leave. Just as she reached the door her father called out to her.

"Hinata."

Hinata's quickly turned around a bit of hope most likely present in her eyes. She didn't care; maybe this would convince him to for once be supportive.

"Try not to embarrass our clan."

Did you hear that?

That was the sound of her heart breaking.

She turned quickly barely giving him a nod before scurrying out.

Her heart, however, quickly mended itself. She was, after all quite used to this treatment. This time would be different though. This time she was going to prove her father wrong. She wanted to be the very best…

That no one ever was.

A small smile graced her face.

"I can do this."

* * *

><p>Annoyance.<p>

To say Shikamaru was annoyed would probably be…

The biggest understatement of the century.

"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Shikamaru winced as he heard his banshee of a mother shriek.

Like the banshee she was.

He guessed that it was too late for any hopes of breakfast. But it was worth the few extra minutes of sleep.

"I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING!"

At this Shikamaru paused.

Really, mom?

Really.

However, he didn't need any more yelling. That was enough for this year. He jogged down the stairs.

At an old man's walking pace, of course.

He quickly got out of the house before his mother could say anything else, already filled with the feel that this day was gonna be a drag.

"How troublesome."

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed exasperatedly.<p>

There were kids running around, throwing things, sleeping, fidgeting, and yelling at people who were sitting right next to them. Not to mention, Naruto being loud as hell and every girl in the class, except Hinata who was secretly ogling at Naruto, seemed to have formed a crazed circle around the poor Uchiha kid.

Yup.

This was their future.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET IN THEIR SEATS OR SO HELP ME ALL OF YOU WILL BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY!"

Just as he said it everyone got in their seats and-

Wait did he just see Sasuke and Naruto kiss?

The things he's seen as a teacher…

"Alright you guys are now going to be assigned to your teams."

"Under Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino."

Shikamaru sighed now he had to adjust to a new group of people. He was almost certain that they would keep the InoShikaCho trio alive but apparently not.

Troublesome.

"Under Shiranui Genma, Nara Shikamaru-"

Shikamaru's ears perked up. Shiranui Genma?

"Hyuuga Hinata-"

Hinata jumped slightly and sent a nervous look to Shikamaru. Shikamaru saw this and sent her a reassuring smirk. He knew the girl was shy and it actually annoyed him how she was treated as an odd one out because of it. Maybe if people talked to her she would gain more confidence. At least, she wasn't as bad as say…Ino or Sakura. Then again no one can be as annoying as them.

"and Uzumaki Naruto."

Damn it all.

Naruto made a face, not really knowing what to think. He was okay with Shikamaru he was just really lazy; he didn't really know Hinata though. All he did really know about her was that whenever he talked to her she suddenly developed a fever. But ehh, it's better than that bastard Sasuke and she's actually nice to him and doesn't call him names. When she can actually form enough words to talk to him, that is. In fact, he actually liked his team!

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto were walking down the hall to one of the empty classrooms where they were supposed to meet their new sensei. Shikamaru was pretty sure it was because this guy didn't feel like picking a decent meeting place. As they walked down the hall though all three realized that they were actually clicking. Well as much as they could with Hinata's blushing and stuttering, Shikamaru's inattentiveness, and the fact that Naruto couldn't shut his mouth. But it was almost as if the trio were a puzzle and each individual a puzzle piece. They soon reached the appointed room and of course Naruto ran in head first, Shikamaru and Hinata close behind. As they walked in they were met with Shiranui Genma , who actually looked…<p>

Pretty cool.

Well not to Naruto apparently.

"So…we're stuck with a country hick?"

Genma's eye twitched. But not at the boys comment, it's not new, but the way he said it so matter-of-factly. Like he wasn't even trying to be insulting. A devilish smirk appeared on Genma's face.

Maybe this team could work.

"So… I'm stuck with a girl who is afraid of her shadow, a boy who probably finds breathing to "troublesome", and an obnoxious brat who obviously not gonna be any sort of useful on any kind of stealth mission. Nice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked :) Please Review**


	2. Meet Team 13

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback! It motivated me to update a soon as I finished writing! Oh and for Anon-chan who reviewed anonymously since I cann't message you I suppose i'll just do it here.**

**To: Anon chan**

**Thank so much for reviewing! and haha you're idea is plausible! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :)**

* * *

><p>The trio was led to a quaint dango shop. Genma glanced at the kids behind, moving his pick from left to right. The Hyuuga was focused intently on the two index fingers she poking together, the lazy Nara was walking with a slouch looking as if he wished more than anything that he was at home in bed, and the brat was walking with his hands behind his head, looking as fidgety as a young child with ADHD. Genma sighed.<p>

"U-um…I-Is there so-something wrong, s-s-sensei?"

Genma looked at the girl, remembering what was in her file…something about being nice. He gave her a small smile.

"Yes."

At this time, they reached the shop and were now taking their seats. Genma sat on one side of the table, and Hinata sat between Shikamaru and Naruto on the opposite side. After ordering the lunch special and some tea, Genma decided that now was the time to get to know the brats.

"Say something about yourselves," he said rather bluntly and abruptly.

In fact, it was so abruptly blunt and random that the trio was slightly taken aback and at a loss for words which resulted in silence.

And a rather awkward to, quite frankly.

Genma cleared his throat and tried again.

"Like you're names-"

"We know each other's names!"

Twitch.

Patience Genma… He continued on as if uninterrupted.

"What you like, dislike…favorite color…"

Wait, favorite Color?

Great job, Genma. Now you might have given them the idea that people actually give a shit about their favorite color. I suppose that's I get for not paying attention to what I'm saying. He pointed at Shikamaru.

"You first."

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh.

'_What is with this team and sighing…?' _Hinata thought to herself.

Shikamaru stretched a bit and began.

"Well my name is Shikamaru Nara.-"

"Stop."

Shikamaru stopped and looked at his sensei with a looking say "please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

'_Tough luck, kid,'_ Genma thought to himself.

"Sit up straight."

"What are you? My mom?"

"Straight."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, but sits up straight, not exactly up to challenging his sensei any longer.

" As I said before, My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and sometimes board games… and I dislike loud, bossy women."

"Oi Shika," Naruto yelled even though he was not but two feet away, "You forgot your favorite color!"

Genma tried to interject.

"Wait guys I didn't-"

"Hmm I suppose you're right Naruto."

"H-He is. W-We are a-all cur-curious," Hinata added giving Shikamaru a small smile.

At her smile, Shikamaru got a weird feeling in his stomach…Who knew his stomach didn't like dango.

"W-Well my favorite color is green, I guess," he said a bit confused at the fact he stuttered but just disregarded it.

They sat in silence and waited for Hinata to begin.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

"It's your turn Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was hoping they would skip over her and pretend like she wasn't there. Now that everyone was focusing on her she felt a bit self-conscious. Actually, "a bit" would be an understatement. She subconsciously lowered her head and began poking her fingers together while speaking in a hushed tone.

"U-u-um m-m-my n-name i-i-is H-Hinata Hyuu-Hyuu-"

"Stop," Genma called, calmly surveying the young girl.

This was it, Hinata thought to herself. He was gonna tell her how she can't possibly be a ninja if she can't even speak properly!

"Hold your head high."

She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, a slight blush on her face hands poking together even faster.

"Hands by your sides."

Her hand froze and she slowly let them fall to her sides. Much to her surprise, Naruto and Shikamaru each took one of her hands. Her eyes widen as she looks between her teammates. Even the normally oblivious Naruto knew all she needed was a confidence boost.

"Take a deep breath."

She drew a more controlled breath, reacting much quicker now.

"And Relax," Genma finished with a reassuring smirk.

She looked at Naruto who was giving her a foxy grin and Shikamaru who's lazy smirk comforted her. She looked Genma dead in the eyes.

"M-My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like g-gardening, cooking, helping others, and t-training hard t-to become the very best clan Head that no one ever was! And my FAVORITE COLOR IS LAVENDER!" She finished out of breath.

Everyone was looking at her strangely…

She soon realized that she was standing…on the table. Her hand was balled in a fist and still in the air from whenever she shot it up.

She quickly sat back down, neatening her jacket.

"S-sorry…"

"Okayy…Um you're turn," Genma says pointing at Naruto before he could laugh at Hinata.

"ALRIGHT! MY NAME IS-"

"Stop, stop, stop! God, stop."

Naruto looked at him wide-eyed, almost like a lost puppy.

"What?"

He noticed Genma was rubbing his ears and looked to his side and saw Shikamaru and Hinata doing so as well.

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and tasting different kinds to see which ones fit together best. Oh! There are so many different combinations like one time-"

'_You've gotta be kidding me,' _Genma sighed mentally as he listened to the brat go on about ramen to his heart's content.

"But most importantly, I like training so I can become the best damned hokage you've ever seen! I dislike the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. And um my favorite color is-"

"Orange," everyone else says in unison.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"How'd ya know."

Genma shook his head.

"Meet me at the village gate tomorrow. Then we will embark on our first mission."

"Yes!"

"O-okay."

"Whatever."

"Dismissed," and with that Genma vanished, looking forward to the next day. He thought back to one of Naruto's earlier comments.

Yeah. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down with Iruka sensei at his favorite ramen shop.<p>

Ichiraku's.

"How was it," Iruka asked as he lifted his chopsticks.

"Awesome! I thought my team was a little weird at first…Actually I still do…But I like them! We have our first mission together and everything! Then I'll prove how awesome of a ninja I am! Believe it!"

Iruka looked at Naruto and shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry, I do."

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>"How was is it," Shikaku Nara asked just as Shikamaru was about to move his shogi piece<p>

Shikamaru paused and a small smile found its way onto his face.

"Troublesome."

* * *

><p>A knock comes at the door.<p>

"Hinata-ojousan, you're father requests your presence."

Hinata slowly rises from her bed, not exactly in a rush to see her father.

"T-thank you, l-lead the w-way."

Hinata followed the servant to a room in which her father was sitting sipping on some herbal tea.

The servant bowed and left the room.

Hinata glanced on her father who was glaring at her sternly and quickly focused her attention on the ground below her.

"Who," Hiashi began, "Is on your team?"

"U-um, U-U-Uzumaki N-Naruto, N-Nara Shikamaru, a-and our s-s-sensei is Shiranui G-Genma."

They dared put his her daughter on such a sloppy team. Sure the Nara came from a respectable clan, but he had heard the heir was even lazier than the rest, this Genma character was just recently promoted to jonin, and they even put the Kyuubi brat as well?

"Insolence!"

Hinata flinched at her father's sharp tone.

"I will have you're team change requested immediately."

"No!"

Everything seemed to freeze. Hiashi looked at his usually spineless daughter, with surprise. Soon his eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

'_Good question,'_ Hinata thought to herself. But she was sure of where it came from.

At receiving no response Hiashi left the room to go have the matter arranged.

Hinata wanted to cry! But she knew tears wouldn't help. The thought of already leaving her team whom she was starting to get accustomed to made Hinata actually quite angry with her father and she was not going to stand for it. She couldn't let her team down that way. She ran out of the room and called out.

"Father, stop right there!"

Hiashi whirled around once again taken aback by his daughters sudden courage.

"Be silent, daughter!"

"I will not!"

_Hold your head high._

Hinata looked her father dead in the eyes.

_Hands by your sides._

Her hands subconsciously balled into fists at her sides.

_Take a deep breath. _

She drew a shaky breath.

_And relax._

"I will not be silent. I will not be moved to a different team. And you will _not_ do anything about it. Now good night father."

With that she whirled around and went to her room.

Wobbly legs and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading I hope I didn't disappoint! Please Review :)**


	3. Country Hick

**A/N: Long time guys! I'm sorry for the wait! I actually didn't like this chapter and just kept rewriting it! But ehh, excuses, excuses. Please enjoy!**

**To anon-chan!**

**Love reading your reviews! They make me laugh at what I wrote! Haha thanks :)**

* * *

><p>"You just had to call him a country hick."<p>

When the team had arrived at the main gates they found a note tacked to the ground by their sensei's toothpick instructing them to an unknown location waiting for them. They were now staring out a wheat field that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Genma suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, a wheat stalk replacing his usual pick.

"Howdy."

…

"Booooo," Naruto called with a bored look.

Genma sent him a glare.

"What? That was a good one!"

"Ehh. It could've been better," Shikamaru added in with a yawn.

"U-Um-" Hinata started quietly.

"Yeah," Naruto cut off not hearing Hinata.

"G-guys?"

"It lacked substance."

"E-excuse-"

"Why you little-"

"Excuse me!"

"Finally."

"There you go Hinata!"

"Good job, brat."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her teammates and sensei.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

Genma decided to take the wheel.

"If you want to be heard, you gotta speak," he raised his thumb, "up."

Hinata looked at them to see them either smirking or smiling. She smiled too.

"S-so you guys heard m-me t-talking?"

They nodded.

"T-This whole time?"

They nodded vigorously, smiles on their faces.

"And you didn't _shut. up._"

Their smiles fell off their faces as they began to feel a threatening aura emit from the Hyuuga even though she was still smiling. The three males on the team quickly turned around forming a small huddle.

"Shikamaru how was that a good idea," Naruto said in a whisper, which actually surprised Genma a bit.

Naruto can whisper? Whoa.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Trust me, she learned something."

Genma just watched the two from his spot in the huddle quietly. Quite frankly…

His team was weird.

Well technically…they weren't his team yet. That's what they were here for.

After Genma straightened and cleared his throat.

"Attention."

The three genin lined up next to each other at full attention. He hadn't actually meant it that way but now seemed like a door way to unknown possibilities.

"You guys are not going on a mission-"

"What! What do-"

"But you guys should treat this test with the importance of one-"

"Why is this test so impor-"

"If you guys could stop interrupting you'd find out," he switched his wheat to his usual pick, "Right?"

All three genin became silent.

"This is a test to see which teams become genin. If you fail…you will be sent back to the academy."

"N-No…"

"Way…"

"Figured as much," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

All eyes turned their attention toward him.

"It only makes sense. Some of the kids who made it wouldn't last a second on the field. Also there were obviously to many for them to be sure that each individual was capable."

"Hmm?" Naruto scratched his head with a confused sigh.

"T-The f-f-first t-te-…the the first test the one at the academy…was just a qualifier? So this must be…" Hinata didn't even want to finish as dread and nervousness washed through her.

"Yes," Genma answered nodding his head with complete seriousness.

The atmosphere seemed to get tense.

Well for everyone except Naruto that is.

"WHAT? I DON'T-"he paused after receiving glares from everyone, Hinata included…"I don't get it."

"This is a test," Shikamaru started mentally preparing himself.

"Of our truest abilities," Hinata finished, a new resolve in her voice.

"Ehh?" Naruto sighed.

He didn't get it, but it seemed serious.

More serious than all the ramen in the world disappearing…

Psh.

Yeah right.

Genma looked over all the genin and found himself hoping they would pass. Which was pretty odd…Could the genin already be growing on him?

Psh.

Yeah right.

He cleared his throat, "Right so your test is to find,"

All the students tensed in anticipation.

"This toothpick."

"H-huh?"

"WHAT!"

"Troublesome."

Genma smirked and spit the pick out of his mouth letting it land somewhere far out onto the field.

"You have an hour-"

"WAIT THAT'S-"

"Begin."

"Hinata."

The nervous and confused girl turned to see Shikamaru crouched his hands in an unusual position.

'_That sounds odd…,'_Hinata blushed and shook her head. She remembered hearing Ino saying something about that position….

Or rather she remembered overhearing Ino who was yelling at Sakura who was crowding around Sasuke who just so happened to be insulting Naruto…

She digresses. That meant that Shikamaru was thinking out a strategy and that he was standing now meant he thought of one. Shikamaru looked kinda cute like that...She suddenly felt an added heat to her shoulder.

"Hinata."

She blushed realizing that she had obviously been in her own world for too long.

Shikamaru smirked for some unknown reason making the girl blush made him oddly happy…

Must've been that dango…

"Your byakugan if you please."

Hinata's blushed deepened. How had she not thought of that! And why did it feel like butterflies were racing in her stomach just from Shikamaru's touch…

Damn that dango…

* * *

><p>"Amari! What are you doing?"<p>

Said girl was staring apprehensively from her boss to the food she had just dropped.

She chuckled nervously, "Would it be crazy if I said I thought I heard the…dango sneeze?"

* * *

><p>"Byakugan!"<p>

Hinata surveyed the field and soon found the pick that their hopefully-soon-to-be sensei spit out.

"10 kilometers forward 3 to the left."

Inwardly, Shikamaru was thoroughly shocked at the fact that their hopefully-soon-to-be sensei was able to get it to go that far.

"We should-"

"I'M ON IT!"

"Wait Naruto!"

But alas, no one ever pays attention to the last minute "waits".

Naruto sped off in the direction Hinata gave him, said byakugan user and Shikamaru, reluctantly, in tow.

Seeing that they arrived at the spot Hinata reactivated her byakugan and pointed to a spot on the ground.

"There."

"Yes!" Naruto bent down to pick it up, not even considering the possible traps.

Shikamaru sighed and braced himself for what was to come, not even bothering to tell Naruto to wait.

Naruto picked it up and suddenly a pop and a cloud of smoke was present before them.

"Congratulations. You pass."

Shikamaru felt his eye twitch as he saw Genma's smile. After studying his face, he figured out what really happened.

* * *

><p>xX What happened…Shikamaru Style Xx<p>

"I'm Genma and I'm a very lazy person who never plans ahead, la la la! Oh whoops, la la la! I didn't feel like setting any traps to test them so I'll just pass them any way, la la la! Who cares about the principle of the thing, la la la"

…Or something like that.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at her teacher and felt as if something was off. This was obviously to easy. She had a fairly good idea of what actually happened.<p>

xX What happened…Hinata Style Xx

"I'm Genma, o-hoho! Whoops forgot to set the traps, o-hoho! Oh well, o-hoho!"

…Or something like that.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked from Hinata to Shikamaru to their sensei.<p>

He knew what went down.

xX What happened…Naruto Style Xx

"I'M GENMA, HUZZAHHH! THOSE AWESOME KIDS ARE TO AWESOME TO PASS, HUZZAHHH! ESPECIALLY THAT BLINDE SOON TO BE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT! HUZZAHHH"

…Exactly like that.

* * *

><p>"So," Naruto spoke up first, "Since we passed can you treat us to-"<p>

"NO DANGO!" Shikamaru and Hinata yelled in unison causing both to look at each other and blush.

"I wasn't gonna say-"

"Dango it is then," Genma sighed with an evil smirk.

The trio sighed.

Genma smirked again. He was really starting to like these kids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Oh and another reason I haven't updated was because I'm in a total Katekyo Hitman Reborn phase! :)**

_**R e v i e w~**_


End file.
